oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Religions
'''Religions''' There are two major religions on Ontearis: The Old Ways and Soulism. The Old Ways are followed by the Fey (non-humans) and some Humans. Soulism is only followed by the Humans. Arguements between the two sparked the earthly portion of the Great Wars. Reguardless of which side you fall on, the Gods are powerful beings, capable of granting boons to those who follow them. By devoting yourself to a particualr patron God or Goddess, you gain special powers or abilities, which often grown stronger over time. However, if you abandon your God or fall out of their favor, they will take their boon back. (Any abilities you have gained from them are halved, with a minimum score of 1. If you devote yourself to another God or realign yourself with your old God, you start back over at the lowest abilites for that God, while keeping your remaining stats from the previous one.) '''The Old Way''' The Fey have many Gods and people seldom worship only one, though they may have a patron God. It is deemed appropriate by the followers of the Old Ways to render worship to the God who rules the domain of the task you are about to perform. '''A Note About the Different Types of Gods:''' '''Formed Gods (Great Gods):''' Formed Gods are Gods in the Fey Pantheon who were created out of the cosmos and are incredibly powerful. They are the most powerful of the Gods. Formed Gods tend to have dominion over large abstract realms; things which are hard to define and somewhat intangible such as balance, knowledge, chaos, etc. Their realms tend to encompass many things. '''Born Gods:''' Born Gods are any Gods who were born from the union of two Formed Gods or one Formed God and One Born God. They are slightly less powerful than the Formed Gods and their domains tend to be more specific and concrete, usually a concentration of an attribute from one or both of their parent’s domains. '''Lesser Gods:''' Lesser Gods are Gods who were born of two Born Gods or of a Formed God and a Lesser God. They are less powerful than Born Gods and their domains are often very specific, such as dancing. '''Demi-Gods:''' Beings who were granted immortality and power by the Gods such as Mehrohg, the Dragon God. Gods born of two Lesser Gods or a Born God and a Lesser God are also considered Demi-Gods. '''Heroes:''' Heroes are mortal beings who were born from a union of a God and a mortal being. They often possess powerful magic or supernatural abilities which relate to their immortal parent’s domain. They often live unnaturally long lives, if they do not die of unnatural causes first. '''Gods of the Old Way''' '''Bright Pantheon''' [[Ahmahdihs|'''Ahmahdihs''']] – God of Balance and Law – Lawful Neutral [[Ticesse|'''Ticesse''']] – Goddess of Light – Lawful Good [[Kahmaereia]] – Goddess of the Moons – Lawful Good/Chaotic Good [[Sehrihnehmii]] – Goddess of Peace and Love – Neutral Good ''[[Ebphae]] ''– Goddess of Mercy and Healing – Neutral Good [[Suhrn|''Suhrn '']] – God of Mischief, Jokes, and Laughter – Chaotic Good [[Laessah|'''Laessah''']] – Goddess of Nature – Chaotic Good [[Ohreahn|''Ohreahn'']] – God of Water – Lawful Neutral [[Ihsheeihd|''Ihsheeihd '']] – Goddess of the Sky and Winds – Chaotic Good [[Gohred |''Gohred'' ]] – God of Rocks and Soil – Lawful Good [[Cehlahdrin]] – God of Writing and Books – True Neutral [[Ahrihma]] – Goddess of Art – True Neutral [[Gahladihn]] – God of Music – Lawful Neutral [[Deiehna]] – Goddess of Dancing – Lawful Neutral [[Romeera]] – Goddess of Romance novels – Chaotic Good '''Grey Pantheon''' [[Mahjehra]] – Goddess of Time – True Neutral [[Ahgahnus]] – God of Death – Lawful Evil [[Ihsaedrin]] – God of Cold – Lawful Neutral [[Tehmehri]] – Goddess of Beauty – True Neutral [[Sieei]] – Goddess of Secret, Hidden, and Lost Things – Chaotic Neutral [[Ihmoreia]] – Goddess of Luck – Chaotic Neutral [[Niirae ]] – Goddess of Victory – True Neutral [[Ephistian]] – God of Knowledge – Lawful Neutral [[Bahahlmae]] – Goddess of Strategy – Lawful Neutral [[Shahmihnae|''Shahmihnae'']] – Goddess of Fire – Chaotic Neutral [[Liersona]] – Goddess of Languages – Lawful Neutral [[Seernin]] – God of Passion – Chaotic Neutral [[Gihlidius]] – God of Greed and Wealth – Lawful Evil '''Dark Pantheon''' [[Phaelep]] – God of Ambition and Desire – Lawful Evil [[Bahrahmin|Bahrahmin ]] – God of Anger – Chaotic Evil [[Sheera]] – Goddess of Lust – Chaotic Neutral [[Ahmorae]] – Goddess of Darkness – Lawful Evil [[Ahnahndra]] – Goddess of Greed and Jealousy – Neutral Evil [[Ahlkin]] – God of War – Neutral Evil [[Mihnihsae]] – Goddess of Chaos – Chaotic Evil [[Sehrond]] – God of Fear – Chaotic Evil [[Fyrrin]] – God of Cruelty – Chaotic Evil [[Plehgus]] – God of Disease – Neutral Evil '''Soulism''' All the Human Gods are considered to have been formed from the cosmos. They are all incredibly powerful. Though they created the Elves first, they grew displeased with them and chose Humans as their beloved race. There are 18 Gods in the Soulist Pantheon; 9 male, 9 female. '''The Gods of Soulism''' [[Trefitus]] – God of Justice and Might – Lawful Good [[The Holy Maiden]] – Goddess of Nature and Purity – Lawful Good [[Medera]] – Goddess of Healing and Childbirth – Neutral Good [[Arinda]] – Goddess of the Sky – Neutral Good [[Meridin]] – God of Fertility – Chaotic Good [[Travelis]] – God of Journeys and Traveling – Chaotic Good [[Zoth]] – God of the Sun – Lawful Neutral [[Grotus]] – Grand Inquisitor – Lawful Neutral [[Serindeia]] – Goddess of Luck – True Neutral [[Serida]] – Goddess of Secrets – True Neutral [[Drinda]] – Goddess of Rain – Chaotic Neutral [[Salnus]] – God of Oceans, Lakes, and Rivers – Chaotic Neutral [[The Hag]] – Goddess of Death – Lawful Evil [[Gilda]] – Goddess of Wealth – Lawful Evil [[Sindra]] – Goddess of Love and Beauty – Neutral Evil [[Amathtus]] – God of Strength – Neutral Evil [[Tathitus]] – God of War – Chaotic Evil [[Mirador]] – God of Winter – Chaotic Evil '''Other Religions''' '''Infinitism''' The Infinites beleive that all the Gods and Goddesses of all the different religions are simply different aspects of one all powerful God. [[The 1000 Faced God]] '''Singularism''' The Unshared, as the followers of Singularism are called, believe that there is only one God, whose name and nature is unknowable as his essence and being permeate and create the entire universe, and that all other Gods are lesser beings that are not true Gods but messengers and servants of The One. [[The One]] '''Atheism''' Atheism is the absence of belief in any God. These individuals beleive that for good or for ill, all decisions and occurances are either mortal made or chance. They value things that they can perceive through their physical senses and tend to put their trust in knowledge, science, and nonmagical persuits. However, these souls are exceedingly rare on Ontearis. [[Atheist]] [[Religious Trait Quick View]] [http://oldonteariscampaign.wikia.com/wiki/Religious_Symbol_Quick_View Religious Symbol Quick View]